


No i co mamy z nim zrobić?

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Supernatural Reverseverse, miałam się uczyć na egzamin próbny, nie wyszło, nwm co to jest, ups
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: Nie ma to jak obudzić się w łóżku z nieznajomym - typowy poranek po imprezie według Gabriela.Tyle tylko, że żadnej imprezy nie było, a pokój wygląda, jakby przeszedł po nim huragan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Niczego nie żałuję.

\- Cas! Cas, do jasnej cholery, mógłbyś mi, proszę, wytłumaczyć, kto to, do kurwy nędzy, jest?!

\- A skąd ja mam to niby wiedzieć? Zwykle to ty przyprowadzasz sobie do łóżka przystojnych nieznajomych poznanych kilka godzin wcześniej w podejrzanych barach, a później budzisz się, nie znając nawet imienia osoby, z którą się przespałeś! Tak jak teraz na przykład!

\- Taak? Bo jakoś nieszczególnie pamiętam, żebym w ogóle wychodził wczoraj na miasto! Te oskarżenia są bezpodstawne, drogi braciszku! Przypomnieć ci może _twoją_ reakcję, kiedy _twoja_ pierzasta wiewiórka dosłownie _zwaliła_ ci się na głowę?

\- To cios poniżej pasa! Poza tym, czy ty właśnie sugerujesz, że ten…

\- Łoś.

\- Łoś?

\- Och, no proszę, nawet nie mów, że nie przyszło ci to do głowy. Facet jest wielkości łosia, nagi i coś tak czuję, że wiele nie odstępuje od rogaczy rozmiarem…

\- Wystarczy, Gabrielu, wystarczy, załapałem.

\- No i co mamy z nim zrobić?

Wtedy dotąd nieruchoma postać się poruszyła i uchyliła jedno oko, jęcząc przeciągle zachrypniętym gardłowym głosem.

\- Cas? – Gabriel zerknął na brata z cieniem paniki wypisanym na twarzy i otrzymał od niego równie zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Poszedłbyś może po święty olej?

Młodszy łowca kiwnął głową i zaczął wycofywać się w kierunku drzwi. W tym czasie blondyn obszedł łóżko, starając się ominąć leżące wokół niego śnieżnobiałe pióra i fragmenty pościeli (Jezu, jeśli naprawdę się z nim przespał, to to musiała być dość intensywna noc), by dotrzeć do szafki nocnej (, która najwidoczniej również porządnie ucierpiała, bo miała na sobie kilka powypalanych odcisków dłoni) i sięgnąć do wnętrza lekko uchylonej szuflady. Wciąż będąc pod czujnym spojrzeniem nieznajomego, wyciągnął z niej srebrny sztylet i flakonik z wodą święconą (, bo może jednak nie mają do czynienia z kolejną skrzydlatą małpą?).

\- Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne. – Gabriel drgnął na dźwięk głosu mężczyzny, ale nie opuścił trzymanego w prawej dłoni ostrza.

\- A ja owszem – odparł niewzruszenie. – Chyba, że wytłumaczysz mi, jakim cudem znalazłeś się w mojej sypialni. Wtedy _może_ , ale tylko może, nie skopię ci dupska.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć. – Spróbował się podnieść, opierając ciężar ciała na rękach, ale już po krótkiej chwili opadł z powrotem na materac. W sumie to wyglądał na bezbronnego, stwierdził w myślach łowca i zapytał, jednocześnie chlapiąc brunetowi w twarz wodą święconą, co najwyraźniej nie przyniosło żadnego efektu:

\- W takim razie powiesz mi chociaż, jak się nazywasz, gigantorze?

\- Jestem Samuel – odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem. – Jestem tym, który wysłuchiwał twoich modlitw. Gabrielu, jestem twoim aniołem stróżem.

**Author's Note:**

> Powiedzcie, co myślicie :D


End file.
